


The Last Night

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She hopes her death won't kill him. She's determined not to do him in while she's still alive." A slightly A/U, very angsty take on how Laura ended up in Life Station for the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

He rolls her carefully onto her side, mindful not to hurt her even in his panic. Her jade eyes flutter open.

His relieved sobs echo off the bulkheads.

“Couldn’t make it back.” Her voice is broken and weak and the most beautiful thing William Adama has ever heard.

He pulls her delicate body ever so gently into his lap as she digs her nails into his arm, her face twisted in pain. He wraps his arms around her torso, careful not to jostle her chest. He knows, now, from the way she holds her body and bites her lip that this spasm is coming from the genesis of this nightmare, the zombie lump in her left breast.

She doesn’t even whimper.

He forces himself to emulate her bravery.

When the pressure on his arm lessens and he feels her body relax, he leans down and presses his lips against her temple.

“Are you ready?”

She shakes her head ever so slightly. He nods and trails kisses across the boundary of her green silk scarf. She’ll tell him when he can move her without causing more pain.

He’ll shield her body from the cold of the floor for as long as it takes.

Another spasm hits hard and, this time, Laura can’t hold in a gasp.

He clenches his eyes shut, mirroring her reaction. He keeps them closed until he hears her sigh and feels her muscles loosen again.

“It’s time, Laura.”

She stills. A single tear streaking down her face is the only response she can muster.

He can’t contain his. Hunter green dots mark where they fall.

She knows he’s right. In Life Station, Cottle can hook her up to a morpha drip. There will be more time without pain. Maybe even time to work. To think about something other than what the pains means. What it will take away.

Once she agrees, a scratchy, yellow gown will be the last suit she ever wears. She’ll never go to Colonial One or to the head or anywhere under her own power again.

Once she agrees, she’ll never return to this place. Her sanctuary.

Their sanctuary.

That’s the hardest part.

Knowing she’ll never lie in his arms again. Feel his strength supporting her through the pain. Or his kisses trailing across her scalp. The warmth of his broad chest willing life into the cold skin of her back.

The cold will be the last thing she ever feels.

She nods her agreement.

She won’t be selfish any longer. This is the third time he’s found her on the floor. The third time she’s felt his heart beat so hard against his chest she feared it would explode.

She hopes her death won’t kill him. She’s determined not to do him in while she’s still alive.

“Bill?”

“Yeah, Laura?”

“Tomorrow. Please. One more night.”

“Of course, Laura.”

Once they’re settled into the sheets, he nestles her into her spot against his body and wraps his arms around her waist. She can feel his breath tickling her ear.

She knows it could very literally kill her but she doesn't close her eyes for even a second during the night.

She wants to remember how this embrace, this man, this love feels for the rest of her life.

She wants this feeling to be the last thing she remembers before she dies.


End file.
